


Straddling the Fourth Wall

by rallamajoop



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When dating Wade Wilson, one learns to take a particular approach to dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straddling the Fourth Wall

"Don't look now," Cable whispers, as the couch cushions sink slowly beneath their combined weights, "but we're being watched."

"Ooh," says Wade, " _Kinky_. Is the camera getting my good side?"

"Not the camera, Wade. The _audience_. The ones watching us," and then this next is delivered in a deliberately lowered, throaty growl, " _through the fourth wall_."

A slight, breathy gasp from Wade suggests that this comment – or, at least, _something_ just transpired on this very couch – has been well-received. "Might be a little hopeful there, Nate," he teases, as a red-booted toe runs its way up the inside of someone else's leg. "You really think we're gonna get this scene past the editors?"

"Why not? A few creative angles, some tasteful blocking and shadows, perhaps a focus on the dialogue in little disjointed captions... who's to say what's really going on?" A rustle of fabric, and a black t-shirt joins the assortment of straps, holsters and other sartorial paraphernalia already lying over the back of the couch. "Editors are busy people. Most of them probably wouldn't bother to read this so closely at all."

"Ooh, a subtle snub to our editorial department! _That'll_ get us through if nothing else does." Wade's fingers shiver helplessly over Cable's shoulder. Perhaps he's giggling.

"Besides," says Cable, "we're scheduled for a fade-to-black... any minute now."

"Pff. _Total_ cop-out."

Cable grins and leans in close to Wade's ear. "Not at all. Because from that point forward, I get you _all_ to myself. No editors. No audience. Just you, and me, and a few thousand disappointed fans... working themselves into a fury over the question of who was on top."

" _Nngh_. I love it when you talk dirty, Nate."

"I know," says Cable, with no small air of satisfaction. "You'll like what comes next too," he promises, and reaches for the light switch.

_Click_


End file.
